Algarabía
by FranzK
Summary: ...Y era este irritante parecido, este temible equilibrio de sus fuerzas y de sus capacidades, lo que hacía que su odio y su lucha parecieran no tener fin. One-shot. Situado durante la Guerra Fría.


**Notes: **_Sólo un pequeño one-shot que habla de las dos potencias enfrentadas en la Guerra Fría, adivinen quiénes son :D. Aunque al final me fui mucho por Alfred... no sé, así lo veo yo (?)... Pero dejemos de lado estas desvariaciones. Lean y si les gusta, seré feliz._

* * *

**Algarabía**

**.**

**.**

**.**

América y Rusia, a pesar del inmenso odio que sentían el uno por el otro, tenían mucho en común.

Ambos eran secretamente (o abiertamente) despreciados por naciones tanto menos como más poderosas, ya fuese por viejos rencores, heridas sin cicatrizar, disputas sin fin, humillaciones sin olvidar… en fin, odio y más odio.

Y lo más importante: ambos eran grandes y poderosos; porque con un ademán y una orden, América podía decidir el futuro financiero de algún país; y con un poco de ayuda del malvado General Invierno, Rusia podía destruir ejércitos enteros.

Y era este irritante parecido, este temible equilibrio de sus fuerzas y de sus capacidades, lo que hacía que su odio y su lucha parecieran no tener fin.

No obstante, ambos seguían siendo polos opuestos, porque si consiguieron exacerbados niveles de influencia y tales condiciones de potencias mundiales, fue por medios totalmente opuestos.

América había sido un niño prodigio y de rápido crecimiento; Rusia, un huérfano de carácter forjado por el dolor. América tuvo de tutor la influencia y la atención de otra nación poderosa; la crudeza de Invierno y la rudeza de los tártaros fueron los instructores de Rusia.

Exageración y rápido desarrollo de un lado de la balanza. Régimen y autoritarismo extremista del otro.

Ambos eran las caras de una moneda. Uno detrás del otro. El otro detrás de uno… sin poder jamás llegar a tocarse, porque ese toque representaba la paz y el acuerdo, el justo equilibrio, ese que sólo podían lograr si alguien cedía.

Y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Estaban juntos en sus objetivos de poder y gobernación, pero sus medios y sus razones los convertían en acérrimos enemigos.

Uno, el águila de la libertad; otro, el oso de la brutalidad. El calor de la pasión contra el frío de la desolación. El agua que vitaliza y el aceite que corroe. El oro de la democracia y el bronce del colectivismo. La cadena de las ideas y el candado del pensamiento. El sueño americano y la mafia rusa.

No podían ser más diferentes. Y no podía haber más equilibrio en sus diferencias.

Y a pesar de este desmedido equilibrio, Rusia no podía ganar, así como América no podía perder.

Porque los héroes, al final y después de todo, siempre ganan, ¿no es cierto?

Y eso es exactamente lo que era América, un héroe. Porque los héroes hacen cosas que requieren gran valor y convicción. Pero más valor.

Valor para atacar brutalmente… _"¡Esta guerra debe terminar ya! Y para eso, Japón debe rendirse…"_

Valor para poner a prueba a todos… "_Chicos, estamos en crisis_". Y afrontar el hecho de que no era necesario, "…_y fue mi culpa. Lo siento_."

Valor para maniatar a una nación… "_Alemania, tus días como potencia han llegado a su fin_." Aunque pareciera injusto…

Valor para robar… "¡_Yo aprovecharía mejor estos lentes que él! Debió aceptarlo por la paz_."

Valor para reclamar algo como propio… "_América… para mí_."

Valor para morder la mano que te alimenta… "_Inglaterra, de hoy en adelante elijo la libertad. Quieras o no_."

Pero volteemos la moneda y encontramos a Rusia. Él, a comparación de sus vecinos del oeste, recién había conocido el privilegio de llamarse potencia, y lo más importante: no reconocía que lo que de verdad le regocijaba era el que ya no se hallaba solo en ese inmenso territorio.

No importaba que la mayoría fuese infeliz bajo el techo del comunismo, entre las paredes de la Unión. Nada de eso valía para Rusia, siempre que los demás se encontraran junto a él, junto al niño que no logró crecer y quedó encerrado en ese cuerpo, buscando calor humano y encontrando adversidades que acabaron con su equilibrio mental.

¿Cómo iba a aceptar entonces que ese niñato, que abusó de su natural fuerza, le quitara lo que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado?

Y es que era cierto, América podía llegar a extremos catastróficos y ser muy caprichoso, y diariamente tenía que afrontar los problemas que implicaban el ser tan joven y disponer de tal fuerza y dominio sobre el mundo.

Pero era cierto, también, que todo él era dirigido por una sola brújula (la única que reconocía): la de la justicia, exagerada y extravagante, pero justicia al fin y al cabo.

Y eso era algo que para Rusia, desde la primera vez que su General lo visitó, había dejado de existir.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
